Le mignon et le boxeur
by Osekkai
Summary: Alors qu'Allen est en plein travaux, un grand homme brun vient lui réclamer 50 milles dollars qu'il n'a, évidemment, pas...


Allen soupira et se massa les tempes.

__Comment ça, il y a des mites dans le toit ? _

Les deux ouvriers en face de lui s'excusèrent à nouveau.

__Désolé m'sieur Walker, toute la charpente est infesté par ses fichues bestioles._  
><em>_Tout est à refaire, m'sieur et ça va vous couter encore plus cher... Désolé... <em>

Allen soupira de nouveau et regarda sa maison en construction. Il était endetté jusqu'au cou et voilà que le destin s'acharnait davantage sur lui. Heureusement, Emilia était venue accompagné de Timothé pour le soutenir devant ses longs travaux.  
>Il retourna en cuisine où la jeune blonde l'attendait.<p>

__Super... Maintenant, il y a les mites qui s'incrustent._ S'exclama le jeune albinos en s'affaissant sur une chaise branlante.  
><em>_Ah zut... Tout la charpente est touchée ?<em>  
><em>_Oui... <em>

Emilia posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule frêle de son ami, compatissante. Près d'eux, Timothé jouait avec ses cartes. Allen se pencha vers lui.

__Tu joues encore à Pokémon ?_  
><em>_T'es ouf ou quoi ? C'est des catcheurs !<em>  
><em>_Ah pardon, votre Altesse.<em> Se moqua le blondinet.  
><em>_Supertanker est le meilleur !<em> Dit le petit garçon. _Mais celui que je préfère,_ continua-t-il sur un air conspirateur, _c'est Mugen, le pourfendeur ! _

Allen regarda la carte qu'il lui montrait. C'était un homme d'au moins vingt-cinq ans. Ses longues cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière par du gel ou de la laque, ou bien même les deux et il était torse nu, droit comme un i, lançant un regard noir, mais bleu, à l'appareil qui l'avait photographié.  
>Sur son torse imberbe, il y avait un tatouage. L'albinos ne connaissait pas ce symbole mais il n'avait pas envie de connaître, ni ce que signifiait ce trois avec un accent et un point, ni l'homme rude qui le portait. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air aimable...<p>

__Timothé, je ne veux pas que tu prennes ces hommes en exemple. Ils pourraient avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi et ton entourage._ Le gronda gentiment Emilia.  
><em>_Surtout qu'à cette heure-ci, il y en a beaucoup qui doivent baigner dans un caniveau, ivre-mort...<em> Ajouta Allen.  
><em>_C'est pas vrai ! <em>s'exclama le petit garçon, outré d'entendre de telles inepties sur ses héros.

Dans un rire commun, le blanc et la blonde se moquèrent doucement du pré-adolescent.

* * *

><p>Yu Kanda atterrit lourdement sur le trottoir humide, insultant les deux gorilles qui venaient de le jeter du bar où il venait de déclencher une émeute. Il soupira et ne trouvant pas le courage de se lever tout de suite, il attendit un peu, le temps de dessoûler. Quelqu'un lui cacha le peu d'éclairage qu'il avait grâce à un vieux néon et il grogna.<p>

__Franchement Yu, c'est pathétique._ Murmura son ami en essayant de l'aider à se relever.  
><em>_Ta gueule, Lavi. <em>

Ils se dévisagèrent. Lavi portait comme à son habitude les vêtements beaucoup trop courts que lui choisissait Le Boss après leurs ébats. Ses traits étaient légèrement tirés par la fatigue et ses cheveux hirsute, humide. Son œil invalide était dissimulé par un cache-oeil de pirate, décoré d'un lapin playboy.  
>Yu, quand à lui, avait pris l'habitude de porter des vieux jeans, souvent troués aux genoux. Ainsi que des T-shirts blanc en coton qui avait appartenu à son ami roux, et borgne, mais qui ne trouvait plus l'occasion de les mettre. Ses petits yeux bridés regardait durement l'homme en face de lui.<p>

Lavi soupira de nouveau.

__Le Boss veut te voir._  
><em>_Et pourquoi ?<em> Gronda le japonais, peu ravi.  
><em>_Je sais pas moi.<em> Fit le roux, déjà lassé par la discussion.  
><em>_Pourtant tu devrais, c'est toi qui couche avec lui.<em> Ricana le brun.  
><em>_Oh, je sais des trucs bien plus intéressants, maintenant suis moi. Il n'est pas très patient en ce moment...<em>  
><em>_C'est ta faute. <em>

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du roux et il attrapa son ami par le bras. Yu résista pour la forme, et c'était amusant de voir cette idiot de lapin galérer à tirer une charge trop lourde pour lui.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau du grand patron, celui-ci était au téléphone. Lavi vint sur ses genoux sans aucune pudeur et Yu prit place sur la chaise en face de lui. Le grand japonais regarda longuement Le Boss, on le disait la santé déclinante mais ce n'était pas le genre de Yu Kanda de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Son patron portait de long cheveux noirs et bouclés avec élégance, ses yeux ambres étaient caché derrière de grosses lunettes épaisses et il avait le plus souvent une clope au coin de la bouche.

Yu se racla la gorge, impatient d'en finir et Le Boss raccourcit la conversation. On ne fait pas attendre un boxeur recyclable. Il posa lentement le combiné, il était de ses hommes toujours lents dans tous ce qu'il faisait.  
>Son regard se dirigea d'abord vers son amant, somnolant contre son flanc puis vers le brun en face de lui.<p>

__Mon petit Yu._ Commença-t-il.  
><em>_Ta gueule Mikk, accouche.<em>  
><em>_Toujours aussi aimable,<em> murmura le dit Mikk. _J'ai du travail pour toi. _Fit-il, presque joyeux.

Yu arqua un sourcil, intéressé.

__Oh, bien sur, rien de très très compliqué pour toi._  
><em>_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?<em>  
><em>_Eh bien, j'ai prêté de l'argent à quelques particuliers. Il faudrait que tu ailles les voir pour les récupérer.<em>  
><em>_Tu peux très bien le faire, non ?<em>  
><em>_Non. <em>

Alors Le Boss allait allumer une nouvelle cigarette, son geste fut arrêté par la main du roux.

__Comment ça non ?_  
><em>_Je n'aime pas me salir les mains. <em>

Yu sourit, c'était donc ça. Ces personnes n'avaient rien à voir avec des enfants de cœur et il pouvait utiliser la force, la torture et le chantage pour récupérer les pépètes de ce fainéant de Tyki Mikk... Il allait enfin s'amuser un peu.

Le japonais arrêta sa bécane devant une bâtisse en construction. Il se rappela les mots du Boss : « C'est un escroc, un fourbe, méfie toi de lui... ».  
>Il s'avança donc, sur de lui, sur le chemin de dalles et frappa sans douceur contre la porte.<p>

__Ouvre, enfoiré !_ Gronda-t-il après avoir de nouveau frappé la pauvre porte.  
><em>_Quoi ? <em>Hurla presque l'enfant ouvrant enfin.

Yu s'arrêta. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un enfant ici, surtout aussi petit...

_ Hey gamin, où est Alain Walker ? _

Le blondinet vit rouge. De un, ce malotru le prenait pour un enfant, de deux, il écorchait son prénom et de trois, il venait d'abîmer sa nouvelle porte !

__Allen._  
><em>_Pardon ?<em>  
><em>_C'est moi et c'est Allen ! <em>

Aussitôt, le brun perdit tout ses moyens. On lui avait refilé une pousse de Soja. Comment devait-il réagir ? Ce n'était pas son genre de frapper plus faible que lui.

Les paroles de Tyki lui revinrent et il se pencha sur l'albinos.

__Tu dois 50 000 de dollars à mon Boss. _

Allen le dévisagea un moment puis souffla.

__Désolé, je n'ai pas de quoi le rembourser. _

Et il claqua la porte au nez du boxer.

__Comment ça, tu n'as pas l'argent ?_ Soupira Mikk, passant une main sur sa nuque.  
><em>_Tu m'as refilé un plan pourri ! C'est un gamin, haut comme trois onigiri ! Comment voulais-tu que_  
><em>_Au contraire,<em> le coupa le roux. _Puisque qu'il est aussi petit, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait pleurer sa maman ? _

Lavi sortit de dessous le bureau de Tyki et s'étira. Yu grimaça de dégout, il était entré en trombe dans la pièce, en pestant, sans frappé. Ça lui apprendra... En même temps, il avait été légèrement étonné de ne pas voir le rouquin. Il aurait du se douter que...

Le brun secoua vivement la tête et s'exclama :  
><em>_Ça ne se fait pas ! C'est tout !<em>  
><em>_Allons, Yu...<em> murmura son patron en serrant son amant contre lui. _C'est plutôt facile et si jamais tu ne réussis pas, c'est toi qui pleurera ta mère. _

Yu regarda le sourire sadique de Tyki, dépité.

__OK... Mais ça prendra surement du temps... Il n'a rien._  
><em>_Je te laisse un délai de un mois. Lavi, accompagne le dehors. <em>

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent donc et le roux donna des clefs à Yu.

__Puisque tu y seras pendant un long moment... _Commença le roux mais Yu s'empara des clefs et partit sans un merci.

Allen regarda ses deux seuls et uniques ouvriers travailler... Ces deux gros beaufs... L'un était gros et idiot. Et l'autre était sec et malpoli.  
>Il retourna à l'intérieur et prit son bol de chocolat chaud.<br>Il s'interrogeait depuis la veille pour savoir qui était cet hurluberlu venu pour de l'argent... Et à qui avait-il pu en emprunter autant... Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre...

Il posa son bol vide dans l'évier et quand il partit à l'étage pour se doucher, il se stoppa devant la fenêtre.

Pendant se temps, Yu arrêta le camping-car juste devant la maison du jeune Allen. Il éteignit le moteur et descendit. La fenêtre à l'étage s'ouvrit.

__Dégagez de ma propriété !_ Hurla de rage le jeune albinos.  
><em>_Jamais !<em> Fit le japonais avec un sourire en coin. _Je veux le fric._  
><em>_Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas ! <em>

Yu sortit une chaise pliable, l'installa et s'asseyant, il attendit.

__J'appelle la police ! _Cracha le plus jeune avant de disparaître de sa fenêtre.

Ce fut après une bonne demi-heure qu'une voiture de patrouille se gara juste derrière le véhicule de Yu.  
>Un homme en uniforme se dirigea vers Yu tandis qu'Allen sortait de sa demeure.<p>

__Voilà Monsieur l'Agent ! C'est lui !_  
><em>_Je ne vois pas en quoi il vous importune. La route ne vous appartient pas.<em>  
><em>_Il est sur mon allée ! Et il veut rester ici ! <em>

L'agent se tourna vers Yu, celui-ci se défendit :  
><em>_Un voyageur fatigué n'a pas le droit de s'arrêter pour se reposer ?<em> Demanda-t-il innocemment.  
><em>_Si si. <em>

L'agent se tourna vers Allen.

__Désolé mais il n'est pas en tort. Vous devrez le supporter le temps qu'il restera. _

Sur ce, le policier repartit.

Yu décapsula sa canette de bière avec son briquet et en but une longue gorgée.

Allen l'observait de sa cuisine, pestant intérieurement. Tandis que ses deux ouvriers débauchaient et rangeaient leurs outils dans la camionnette de leur entreprise, Emilia arriva avec Timothé. Le petit garçon regarda Yu, curieux, avant d'être tiré à l'intérieure par sa grande sœur.

__Allen ?_  
><em>_Je suis dans la véranda. <em>

Ils le rejoignirent dans la pièce aux murs fait de baies vitrées.

__Qui c'est ?_ Demanda la jeune femme en remarquant que son ami fixait le japonais.  
><em>_Un emmerdeur. <em>

Emilia fut d'abord choqué du mot employé par son ami d'habitude si poli puis de son ton si dur et froid.

__Ça ne va pas ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
><em>_Il me demande de l'argent que je n'ai pas. <em>dit-il amèrement.

Timothé colla son nez à la vitre. Yu s'était levé et lustrait sa moto et pour ne pas être gêné par sa mèche, il prit une pince et les attacha en arrière. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers Allen, Timothé s'exclama :  
><em>_Le pourfendeur !<em>

Allen le regarda sans comprendre. Le petit garçon fouilla sa poche et en sortit la carte de Mugen, le pourfendeur. Il la donna à Allen qui la regarda longuement. Il soupira.

__Génial, j'ai un catcheur devant ma maison... _

Yu avait même gagné de la musculature par rapport à la photo. Timothé courut dehors et alla voir Yu. Celui-ci le dévisagea.

__Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?_  
><em>_C'est toi Mugen le pourfendeur ? <em>

Le brun se figea, assaillis par les mauvais souvenirs. Et cet enfant qui le regardait avec un tel émerveillement...

__Euh... Ouais..._  
><em>_Tu fais toujours des matchs de catch ?<em>  
><em>_Non, j'ai arrêté.<em>  
><em>_Pourquoi ? Implora l'enfant, déçu.<em>  
><em>_Pour la boxe. <em>

Timothé pencha la tête sur le côté.

__C'est pas la même chose ?_  
><em>_Non, le catch, c'est du cinéma. Et la boxe... Tu te bats vraiment. <em>

Yu détourna le regard et continua de laver son véhicule.

__Du cinéma ?_ Demanda Timothé, surpris.  
><em>_Tu crois vraiment qu'on autoriserait ce genre de sport ? Si j'avais vraiment fait le quart de ce que je jouais, je serais un assassin.<em>  
><em>_Timothé, reviens ! <em>Cria Emilia depuis la maison.

Mais comme il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, Allen sortit, un pot de peinture à la main.

__Ti' viens, on va peindre. _

Yu esquissa un sourire moqueur. Allen fronça les sourcils.

__Tu as un problème, le pourfendeur ?_  
><em>_Oui, mon problème, c'est toi et ta passivité. Donne moi ce que je te demande. <em>

Allen leva les yeux au ciel.

__Je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas._  
><em>_Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force.<em> Dit calmement Yu en se levant.  
><em>_Je sais me défendre.<em>  
><em>_Vraiment ? <em>

Alors que Yu s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers lui, Allen fit un pas en avant et lui jeta le contenu de son seau. Le boxeur se retrouva recouvert de la tête aux pieds de peinture orange mais ce qui l'énerva vraiment, c'est la toute petite goutte sur le siège en cuir de sa moto. Il essuya la peinture sur ses yeux et grogna.

__Tu. Es. Mort. _

Le brun, désormais roux, se jeta sur le petit albinos. Celui-ci recula juste à temps, tombant sur les fesse. Il se retrouva plaqué au sol par une lourde masse faite de muscle. Emilia sortit en criant alors que le japonais levait son poing destructeur... Mais il s'arrêta.  
>Son regard s'était arrêté sur le visage craintif d'Allen. Il posa sa main sur sa joue rouge de honte. Le blondinet leva les yeux vers ceux de Yu.<p>

Leur regard orageux se fixèrent longuement.

Kanda allait ouvrir la bouche quand soudain :

__Lâche le ! Maintenant ! _

Emilia tenait un petit canif de ses deux mains tremblantes, prête à protéger son ami. Yu soupira et se releva.

_ C'est bon. Allen, c'était le dernier avertissement. _

Et il retourna dans le camping-car, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Yu se rendit dans le bar où il s'était fait jeter la dernière fois. Il y retrouva Lavi à une table à l'écart.

__Yo._ Fit Lavi  
><em>_Hm... <em>

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face du borgne en grognant.

__Alors ?_  
><em>_Alors il a rien, toujours rien...<em>  
><em>_Hm... <em>

Yu regarda Lavi, penché sur son verre d'alcool.

__Et toi ?_  
><em>_Oh... La routine quoi...<em>  
><em>_Hn. <em>

Le brun se leva et se rendit au comptoir. Il commanda un Mojito et alors qu'il attendait son verre, il remarqua les deux ouvriers qui travaillaient chez son cher petit client... Il sortit son portable et parla fort, comme s'il avait vraiment une conversation.

__Allo ? Oui, patron. Non, il vient d'engager deux garde du corps. Ils sont sous couverture, soi-disant des ouvriers pour construire sa maison... Hmhm... _

Il sourit en voyant que les deux hommes le regardaient et l'écoutaient avec attention.

__Très bien, je les mettrais en petits morceaux. Bien sur, vous me connaissez. Je les découperai en rondelles façon concombre. Bien, à plus. _

Quand il eut raccroché, il prit son verre et se tourna vers les deux ouvriers qui le fixaient, terrorisés. Il leur sourit et retourna auprès de Lavi.

Au matin, ce ne fut pas le rire gras de ses deux ouvriers qui réveilla Allen. C'était trop calme. Il se redressa vivement et courut à sa fenêtre. Ils étaient là mais... Mais ils étaient en train de ranger leurs matériaux !  
>Le blanc enfila au plus vite un peignoir et courut dehors.<p>

__Hey ! Où est-ce que vous allez ?_  
><em>_D-désolé, m'sieur Walker.<em> Balbutia le plus gros.  
><em>_Mais on peut plus honorer notre contrat !<em> Railla l'autre.  
><em>_M-mais je vous ai donné une avance !<em> Murmura Allen.  
><em>_V-votre chèque est dans votre boîte aux lettres ! <em>

Et ils montèrent dans leur camionnette avant de démarrer au quart de tour.

Yu examina la cuisine. Le petit albinos s'était absenté et il en profitait pour vérifier s'il n'avait vraiment pas les cinquante milles...

Il arriva dans le cagibi où tout les cartons attendaient d'être déballés. Il remarqua une télé et la souleva.

__Tss... 50 dollars... A peine... _Soupira-t-il.

Il la reposa et ouvrit le premier carton qui lui tombait sous la main. Il y trouva une tirelire en forme de vache mais quand il la secoua, aucun son de pièces de lui vint aux oreilles.

__Pff... Pathétique... _

Le brun fouilla ses poches et glissa un billet d'un dollar dans la fente. En réponse, le mécanisme de la tirelire se mit en marche et un audible « Meuh » résonna. Yu ne put s'empêcher de sourire et la remit en place.

Pendant ce temps, Allen rentra par le garage, un sac de course dans les bras.

Yu entra dans la cuisine et toisa la table et les chaises branlantes. Quand il leva les yeux au ciel, il vit un énorme trou dans le plafond. Il arqua un sourcil et monta l'escalier en colimaçon. Il avançait lentement dans le couloir, trop étroit pour lui, quand il entendit du bruit en bas.  
>Il s'arrêta.<p>

Allen posa son sac en papier bien remplie sur la table et rangea ses achats dans le frigo et les placards tout juste posés. Quand il eut fini, il monta à l'étage et manqua de hurler quand il vit Yu, assit tranquillement sur son lit.

__Sortez d'ici ! Tout de suite !_  
><em>_Hey, tout doux mon joli. <em>

Le brun évita une gifle de justesse.

__Alors c'est vrai, tu n'as vraiment rien..._  
><em>_Puisque je vous l'ai dit. <em>Pesta Allen, plus qu'énervé,

Yu se laissa choir sur le lit en marmonnant.

__Tyki va me tuer..._  
><em>_Attendez... Tyki ? Tyki Mikk ?<em>  
><em>_Ouais. <em>Fit Yu en se redressant.

Allen rougit de fureur.

__Je lui ai pas emprunter d'argent ! Je l'ai plumé au Poker, oui ! _

Yu le regarda longuement, choqué. L'enfoiré... mais quel enfoiré ! Mikk l'avait envoyé ici que pour se venger de ce gamin qui l'avait battu aux cartes !

__Tu... Tu as réussi à lui extorquer 50 000 dollars en une seule partie ?_ réussi-t-il à articuler.  
><em>_Non, une dizaine mais à chaque fois il s'entêtait en disant qu'il arriverait à me battre même par...<em>  
><em>_Même par la force ? <em>Compléta Yu.

Allen acquiesça et Yu grimaça.

* * *

><p>Yu entra de nouveau en trombe dans le bureau de Tyki, prêt à lui hurler dessus mais tomba sur une scène bien plus qu'étrange... Lavi serrait Tyki contre son cœur, caressant tendrement les cheveux fraîchement coupé du brun.<p>

__Raah... Vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça ?_ Grogna le japonais.  
><em>_La politesse et les bonnes manières se perdent...<em> Soupira Tyki en sortant son visage du torse de Lavi. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_  
><em>_Ton gamin là...<em>  
><em>_Oui ?<em> Sourit Le Boss.  
><em>_Il t'a battu aux cartes...<em>  
><em>_Oui.<em>  
><em>_T'es pathétique... <em>

Lavi se leva.

__C'est bon Yu, ta gueule._ Soupira le roux.  
><em>_Tu as perdu cet argent, c'est ta faute.<em>  
><em>_Ce n'est qu'un petit tricheur ! <em>Gronda le brun en face de lui.

Face à ce petit éclat, sa voix se brisa et il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Lavi accourut aussitôt pour le calmer.  
>Yu soupira.<p>

__Vous êtes tout les deux des idiots ! On se demande ce que vous foutez encore là au lieu de partir vous faire une nouvelle vie ensemble !_  
><em>_Et toi ?<em> Ragea Lavi. _Pourquoi tu as tout laissé tomber à cause de cet Alma, là, hein ? C'est à cause de cet enfoiré que tu es devenu ce que tu es ! Crétin !_  
><em>_Je t'interdis de_  
><em>_Il t'a laissé tomber parce que tu l'avais négligé ! <em>

Yu se tut. Lavi soupira et s'excusa.

__Kanda,_ Commença Tyki. _Si je pouvais, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais emmener Lavi loin d'ici mais je ne peux pas. J'aurais apprécié que tu réussisses ta mission._  
><em>_Pourquoi ? Tu as bien tout tes jolis boxeurs qui réussissent tout en ce moment, non ?<em>  
><em>_Je n'ai plus qu'un seul champion et peu de personne pari sur lui. <em>Souffla le patron tout en tendant les bras vers le roux.

Kanda regarda le borgne presque s'y jeter et leva les yeux au ciel.

__J'aimerais que tu reviennes. Le public t'aime, toi._  
><em>_Jamais... <em>

Le japonais se leva et quitta la pièce.

Une fois Yu parti de sa maison, Allen s'était changé et, perché sur une grande échelle, il avait tenté de continuer les travaux par lui-même. Il attrapa de nouveau cinq tuiles et recommença à monter.  
>C'est ce moment que Yu choisit pour revenir. Quand il vit le blondinet galérer du haut de son échelle, il vint se poster en bas.<p>

Quand il l'aperçut, Allen lui lança une tuile.

__Allez vous en !_  
><em>_Non mais ça va pas ? <em>Cria le jeune brun en évitant de justesse une des munitions de l'albinos.

D'autres en suivirent avant qu'Allen ne glisse de l'échelle. Kanda le rattrapa in extremis et tomba sur le dos sous le poids et la vitesse de la chute du plus jeune.

Allen se redressa et le regarda, inquiet.

__C-ça va ? _

Yu se redressa lentement et lui jeta un regard noir. Le petit Walker baissa les yeux en s'excusant. Les yeux de Yu s'adoucirent.

__Tu n'as rien ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix trop tendre à son goût.  
><em>_Ou-oui... <em>Balbutia Allen en se relevant.

Il l'aida a se relever et l'invita à entrer pour boire un verre d'eau. Yu l'accepta volontiers et le but d'une traite.

__Dites ?_  
><em>_Hm ?<em>  
><em>_C'est vrai que vous avez été boxeur ?<em>  
><em>_Ouais...<em>  
><em>_Et vous avez arrêté ? <em>

Yu toisa longuement le gamin en face de lui.

__C'est quoi ce soudain intérêt pour ma pauvre vie ?_  
><em>_Euh... je... <em>

Allen rougit.

__Je sais pas... _

Yu arqua un sourcil et lui tapota gentiment la tête.

__T'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide pour ta baraque. Elle tombe en ruine._  
><em>_Je sais... Mais je n'ai plus l'argent nécessaire pour continuer de construire.<em>  
><em>_Tu n'as pas les matériaux nécessaires ?<em>  
><em>_Oh si... Mais je ne suis pas capable de faire tout, tout seul. <em>

Ils se séparèrent plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, Allen fut réveillé par les bruits du roulement de la bétonneuse. Il se leva et alla à sa fenêtre. Il fut plus que surpris de trouver Yu, torse nu, en train de faire le béton nécessaire pour sa terrasse. Les trois quart était déjà fait.  
>L'albinos enfila rapidement des vieux vêtements, se lava les dents et le visage et descendit l'aider.<p>

Après trois semaines, la maison était presque finit. Allen invita Yu à venir diner dans sa nouvelle cuisine.  
>Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Allen alla voir le carrelage noir de son salon. Yu l'arrêta avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil et plaqua sa main sur ses yeux gris.<p>

__Les joints ne sont pas finis, interdiction d'aller voir. _

Allen se retourna vers Yu, la moue boudeuse.

__Mais j'ai tellement hâte !_  
><em>_En fait... T'es un vrai gamin.<em> Soupira Yu, amusé.  
><em>_Non, même pas vrai. J'ai 23 ans ! <em>

Kanda se retint de rire et le ramena à la cuisine.

__Et toi ? Tu as quel âge Kanda ?_  
><em>_27 ans... <em>

Allen le regarda avant de porter un verre de vin blanc à ses lèvres.

__Je ne sais pas comment te remercier..._  
><em>_Alors ne me remercie pas.<em>  
><em>_C'est la moindre des politesses. <em>

Yu haussa les épaules et finit son verre de porto.

__Comment pourrais-je te faire plaisir ? _Demanda distraitement Allen.

Le japonais leva les yeux vers lui et s'approcha en silence sans que le blondinet ne s'en rende compte.  
>Mais avant que le brun ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Allen s'échappait pour tenter d'attraper une boite à gâteau mise en hauteur.<p>

Yu le regarda un moment galérer avant de se glisser derrière lui et de le soulever sans effort. Allen rit et prit la boite. Yu le reposa mais le garda contre lui, son dos collé à son torse puissant.

__Kanda ?_ Murmura Allen.  
><em>_Appelle moi Yu, tu veux ? <em>

Tournant la tête vers son aîné, l'albinos rougit en le voyant si près. Yu courba le dos et posa sa bouche contre celle d'Allen.  
>Ce fut comme un frôlement. Un baiser chaste et rapide.<br>Allen se retourna complètement vers lui, rouge. Il aurait voulu parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi...  
>Yu sourit tendrement et le reprit contre lui, collant leurs lèvres avec force avant de l'enlever pour aller à l'étage, dans la chambre du blondinet.<p>

* * *

><p>Quand il se réveilla, Allen retrouva l'odeur de Yu, un mélange de cigarette, de mâle, de fer et d'Azzaro... Mais aucun corps ne venait se coller à lui comme la veille. Il se redressa et chercha son amant des yeux.<p>

Mais il n'y avait personne. Il baissa les yeux, déçu et serra le drap blanc contre son corps nu et douloureux. Malheureusement, il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues pâles...

Après s'être préparé, Allen descendit et entra dans le salon. Il était vide et les joints étaient finis. Il eut un petit sourire et le perdit rapidement en entrant dans la cuisine, vide aussi.  
>Toute la maison était vide et dehors... dehors, la caravane de Yu avait disparu. Un second poids de honte et de tristesse s'abattit sur son cœur et sa gorge se serra.<p>

Il ne prit pas de petit déjeuné et alla sur son canapé, se demandant pourquoi. Pourquoi Yu l'avait autant aimé la veille pour l'oublier le lendemain. Pourquoi il s'était offert aussi facilement à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça. Pourquoi. Ce mot tournait en boucle dans la tête du jeune homme.

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par des coups rapides sur sa porte. Pris par l'espoir de revoir Yu, Allen courut ouvrir et se figea. Qui était cet homme ?

__Euh... Bonjour, tu es Allen ?_ Demanda-t-il timidement.  
><em>_Oui...<em>  
><em>_Je suis Lavi, un ami de Yu. <em>

Allen se figea.

__Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? I-il va bien ?_  
><em>_Oui... Enfin... Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher... <em>

Le roux le conduit à son scooter, lui donnant son casque. Lavi roulait tellement vite, Allen s'accrocha fermement à lui et ferma les yeux. Il s'inquiétait tellement.

Quand il vit l'hôpital, il manqua de crier mais Lavi ne s'arrêta pas.  
>Quand il vit la morgue, il manqua de hurler mais Lavi ne s'arrêta pas.<br>Cependant, quand il s'arrêta devant le gymnase, Allen resta bouche bée.

__Qu'est-ce que ? _

Lavi le tira sans douceur jusqu'aux doubles portes. C'est alors que le petit albinos vit une affiche fraichement collée. Elle annonçait un match de boxe entre Yu et un autre boxeur qui faisait fureur, pour le moment invaincu.  
>Allen déglutit.<p>

__P-pourquoi ?_  
><em>_Puisque tu n'étais pas capable de rendre l'argent... Il a décidé de se remettre à la boxe...<em>  
><em>_Quoi ?<em>  
><em>_Ce gars là... <em>

Lavi se tourna vers lui.

__Est dangereux... Il a éliminé les plus grands boxeurs en un claquement de doigts... Et j'ai peur pour Yu. _

Allen eut rapidement les larmes aux yeux.

__... T-tu as dis qu'il voulait me voir..._  
><em>_Pour lui, reprendre sa carrière, c'est renoncer... à toi...<em>  
><em>_Mais... Pourquoi ? <em>

Lavi ferma les yeux.

__Son début de carrière était très prometteur. Il était riche, amoureux... Et tout son temps, il le passait à l'entrainement pour être toujours meilleur... Résultat.. Alma l'a quitté... Pendant un match. Yu était choqué et il y a encaissé les coups sans rien dire. Sa carrière était finie. _

Allen le regarda longuement puis se tourna vers la porte.

__Le match commence dans un quart d'heure... Va le voir s'il te plait._  
><em>_Non. <em>

Le roux le toisa sans comprendre.

__On se verra sur le ring. _Murmura le blanc au visage dur de Yu, sur le papier collé sur le bois, avant d'entrer dans le gymnase.

* * *

><p>Kanda était assis sur un des bancs du vestiaire. Le match allait bientôt commencer et Allen n'était pas venu le voir. Et pourtant, il avait tellement envie de le voir, de l'embrasser, de le protéger.<p>

Il devait lui en vouloir pour la veille et aussi de s'être enfuis comme un voleur. Cela avait été pour lui comme un déchirement alors il n'imaginait même pas se réveillé seul.

Mais en faisant ce match, il aidait son Boss et Lavi à partir, à s'enfuir...

Quand on l'appela, Yu mit sa gouttière protectrice dans sa bouche. On l'aida à enfiler ses gants et il se rendit sur le ring.

Son coach lui parlait, il lui donnait les dernières directives mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait son adversaire. Celui-ci le dévisagea, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le match débuta. Yu évita les coups, donnant de petits revers de temps en temps mais sa concentration n'était pas la et il se prit une droite de plein fouet, s'écroulant au sol. Il allait fermer les yeux, il allait doucement sombrer mais il la vit. Il vit cette tâche blanche dans le noir. Il vit Allen, son Allen... Allen...

L'arbitre commençait déjà à compter et Yu n'arrivait pas à se relever, sonné. Mais il le regardait. Allen en était sur, Yu l'avait vu et il le fixait avec passion.

Le jeune homme se leva et hurla.

__Yu Kanda ! _

Le japonais se redressa lentement.

__Yu, je t'aime ! _

La voix claire d'Allen résonna dans la tête de Yu, dans sa tête et son esprit. Il prit appuie sur ses mains et se releva.

Le public applaudit. De son côté, Lavi cria de joie et serra Tyki contre lui en sautillant.

Yu envoya un baiser à Allen avant de se tourner vers le boxeur adverse. Il lui sourit avant d'attaquer.

Quand il s'effondra un sol, Yu écrasa son pied dans l'estomac du champion détrôné. Le sourire aux lèvres, il leva les yeux vers le public mais Allen avait disparut.

Son coach l'aida à descendre de l'estrade et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée des vestiaires. Yu y entra seul et son regard se posa sur Allen.

Il était là, assis sur un banc, à lui sourire.

__Tu étais là..._ Murmura le japonais, épuisé.  
><em>_Viens...<em>

Il se précipita dans les bras ouverts de son amant et l'embrasse longuement avant de rajouter :

__Je t'aime, Allen... _


End file.
